


Movie Night in Univille

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Batman marathon, everyone's true Batman preference is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night in Univille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/gifts).



> Prompt was Vanessa and Claudia, Batman marathon.

"Alright, Dr. Feel Better." Sitting in the middle of the sofa with Pete to her right and Vanessa to her left, Claudia popped a kernel of Orville Redenbacher's Smart Pop into her mouth from the large purple bowl in her lap. "List em."

"Seriously?" Vanessa snagged a handful of Claudia's popcorn, eating one kernel at a time. "You want me to list my favorite Batmans in order?"

"That is the name of the game," Pete said, also grabbing some popcorn for himself.

It had started out like any other ordinary Friday night. Myka decided to stay and help Artie research his way through the first editions section of the Warehouse library while Pete and Claudia began one of their movie nights. So far, they had chronologically marathoned their way through several of the Batman movies.

Vanessa joined them halfway through Batman Forever and had stayed as they had moved on to Batman & Robin as it appeared Artie wasn't leaving the Warehouse any time soon. 

"Alright then." Vanessa straightened, thinking about it. "George Clooney is very good. He has a great dynamic with Chris O'Donnell here."

"Very true. They start out kinda bickering and then by the end, blam-o, they're partners. Remind you of anyone?" Pete asked.

"So he's your favorite?" Claudia resisted rolling her eyes at him to focus on the matter at hand. 

"Well, he's not bad on the eyes," Vanessa smiled.

"Oh ho ho ho, now we're onto something. Continue," Claudia said.

"I don't know that I have a favorite though you can't never go wrong with Adam West—"

"Stop right there." Pete held up a hand.

"What?" Vanessa shrugged. "He's a classic. Your generation wouldn't know what onomatopoeia is without those reruns."

"Is that where they show sound words in the episodes?" Claudia asked, and Pete shook his head.

"I knew we should have started with the TV show," he replied. "I was stopping you, Dr. Vanessa, because you have completely missed the merit of the most awesome Batman there is."

"I was getting there, Pete. Michael Keaton is a pretty amazing Batman. He set the bar so high they had to make Batman dark and twisted before anyone would seriously reconsider the character."

"Which brings us to my favorite, Christian Bale," Claudia grinned, motioning to herself. "Who has completely redefined the genre."

"That would be Christopher Nolan, Claude. Not Christian Bale. Bale doesn't write the movies, he merely stars in them. And that's when he's not being dumb off screen. Anyone see TMZ? S'all I'm going to say about it."

By this point, Vanessa was entirely too amused watching the two spar back and forth.

"You're really going to argue that Michael Keaton is the best?" Claudia asked, and Pete's look suggested that that was precisely what he was planning. "How do you even figure?"

"He's serious but funny. Light but dark. Can handle even the best of villains in a two hours cinematic scope while also winning the heart of Kim Basinger. He's the quintessential Batman of which all other Batmans should be based. Val Kilmer should have taken notes and paid better attention." Pete took the opportunity to grab a handful of popcorn to munch on while motioning to Vanessa. "You know I'm right."

"No disagreement here."


End file.
